


Eggplant Cake

by Naeggi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, unrelated title i cant name things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeggi/pseuds/Naeggi
Summary: "I think that was the moment I realized, truly realized, that I was in love with him."
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Eggplant Cake

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a kin memory um anyways  
> there is a severe lack of soft happy willry and i will simply not stand for it. i will personally flood this tag with happiness

Closing time at the pizzeria was always a drag.

Henry loved his work. He often threw himself full-force into whatever project he was working on with little breaks, and was always just a little too reluctant to leave the pizzeria for the night. Closing time too often was met with mutters of "Let me finish this" and "Just a second" from Henry as he toyed with whatever project he was obsessing over lately. The pizzeria had closed hours ago, and I was still there, waiting for Henry to drag himself away from his work and go the hell home.

"Henry. The pizzeria has been closed for hours. Go home." I insisted, lightly poking at his face, breaking his concentration. He sighed. "Fine." He stood up, grabbed his things, and began to walk out.

"About damn time." I muttered, following him and quickly locking the door behind us. 

"I'm going to work on this some more at home if you want to come. You don't have to, I'd just... appreciate the company, is all." He smiled softly.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll meet you there." We hopped in our cars.

...

I pulled up to his driveway, quickly hopping out and entering through the side gate. He knew I would be here, so unlike previous surprise visits to his house, I wouldn't be mistaken for a robber.

I knocked on the door to his garage- well, "workshop". This was where he kept all his stuff with robots and various mechanical parts. God only knows what he had in here.

He opened the door quickly with a smile, stepping aside to let me in. I sat in the chair across from him, watching silently as he toyed with some sort of electronic.  
We sat in silence for a while.

I turned to look at him. He was focused on what he was doing, tinkering away at a mechanical part, his tongue sticking out of the corner in his mouth in pure concentration. Calloused, rough hands worked with the mechanical parts with an expertise I had always admired him for.

He was smiling. Or at least, he would have been if he wasn't so incredibly concentrated on whatever it is he's doing. 

I think that was the moment I realized, truly realized, that I was in love with him. It hit me like a truck- I was madly, stupidly, incredibly head over heels for my best friend. 

Lost in my thoughts of adoration, I didn't look away in time when Henry turned to meet my eyes with a questioning glare. 

"What are you looking at, Will?" he asked softly, his lips turning upwards into a small smile. He laughed then, and I felt my heart flutter and my face turn red. I laughed, playing it off quickly.

"Sorry, just staring into space." 

"Ah." He said, returning to his work quickly. We sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. 

Henry sighed, setting down whatever he was messing with and turning to me. "D'ya wanna get a snack or something? This isn't going anywhere." He smiled. It was a pretty smile, like all of the expressions that graced his face. 

"Yeah, sure." I said, standing up. He stood up and I followed him out of the workshop and into his living room. I plopped myself down quickly on the couch as he entered his kitchen.

"What d'ya want?" He called out as he rummaged through his cabinets. 

"Uh, just water-" I responded. He quickly returned, handing me my water and sitting on the couch very close to me. 

"Thanks." I said with a smile, taking a sip of water. He stared absentmindedly at the wall.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, setting the water down on the table in front of me.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Just work. I need a distraction. 

"Ah." I said, looking away quickly. "Let's talk about something else then."  
"Yeah." He nodded, smiling softly, and turned towards me. He opened his mouth as if to speak. "...I can't think of anything to talk about." He laughed then, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. It wasn't funny. But the joy in his voice as he laughed made me laugh along with him.

We were laughing like no tomorrow, over something so silly, so nonsensical. It was just like us. I felt at home.

When the laughter quieted, I turned to look at him. His eyes were bright, a smile still adorning his lovely features, and I couldn't help but smile. He locked eyes with me and smiled back softly. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

I sat up slowly, my face getting closer to his, and placed my hand softly on his cheek.

I leaned in and kissed him. Well, maybe kiss wasn't the right word. I pecked him? I don't know. I pulled away quickly when I realized he wasn't reciprocating, yanking my hand off his face. My face turned red as I realized the implications of what I had just done.

"Holy shit- I am so sorry, I don't-"

He cut me off quickly, grabbing the hand I had placed on his face. His face was pink. He was grasping onto my hand like he was afraid I would leave if he didn't hold tight.

He leaned in, slowly, and kissed me softly. The hand gripping mine fell and reached for my shirt, grasping on for dear life as he kissed me. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, placing my other hand on the small of his back to draw him closer. 

He pulled away slowly, pink dusting his cheeks, and my hand fell from his face and back. He let go of my shirt, and looked at me with the softest, most beautiful expression I'd ever seen.

"Will..." he whispered. "I..." he stopped, trying to gather his words. "Will, I think I'm in love with you."

I reached for his hand, intertwining our fingers together. I laughed softly. I brought his hand, still intertwined with mine, up to my lips, softly pressing my lips to the back of his hand. "Henry Emily, I am so, so in love with you."

He smiled then, and the look of pure joy on his face was the most precious thing I'd ever seen. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. I laid down, bringing him down with me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Stay the night?" He whispered, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap around me.

I kissed his forehead gently.

"Of course." I whispered. 

We fell asleep tangled in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me, this is the first thing i've written in YEARS rip  
> i know its not the best i just wanted to get it written because this is the first time ive been inspired to write in years  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
